The Supreme Heavenly Dragon rises!
by DragonicPig
Summary: Kai gets a new stride unit, and tests it out against Aichi Sendou. Only for everyone to be in awe of its power. Not a great summary, but the story is good. Please read, review and rate!


Kai walked into Card Capital, greeted by the manager of the store, Shin Nitta, who smiled warmly towards him.

"Good afternoon, Kai!" He greeted warmly. Kai made a small wave towards him, keeping his cool and calm composure. He headed over to a Cardfight Table, hoping to fight Aichi or talk to Miwa. But before he could, Shin stopped him.

"Kai, there's a booster set that just came out. Would you like a couple of packs?" He asked, getting Kai interested.

"Any good Kagero units?" He asked, not wanting to get anything that wouldn't be able to help him become the strongest fighter.

"There's one Kagero unit you might be interested in… and it's a Grade 4 unit. Your deck is now adapted to that, right?" Shin asked him, raising Kai's curiosity. And it was true. Kai was a very adaptable fighter, and had adapted to the new mechanic in the ever evolving game of Cardfight! Vanguard. Kai nodded his head, and went decided to purchase one pack of the new set, seeing what he could pull. He noticed a Shadow Paladin stride and a Nova Grappler stride, hoping to trade those over to Kamui and Ren. His final card was a Kagero, which caused Kai's jaw to instantly drop. His eyes widened like pie plates, as his hands trembled holding the card, which he could instantly feel its power.

"Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord 'The Ace'… this card… it's insane! But I'd need another copy of this for it to be efficien-" Kai was saying, still in awe of the card's power, but he was cut off by Shin, who handed him another copy of 'The Ace'.

"It must have been destiny to get that strong of a card, it'd be a shame if you couldn't use it to the maximum potential. So, I have one more copy, I know you'll put it to good use." Shin said, smiling. Kai graciously accepted the offer, and smiled. And almost as if on cue, Aichi Sendou, one of the strongest fighters on Earth, and one of Kai's few friends, walked in.

"Afternoon, Shin and… Kai? It's surprising to see you here… but refreshing. Would you like to Cardfight me?" Aichi asked excitedly. Kai nodded his head, eager to test out his new units.

"Stand up.."

"The…"

"VANGUARD!" They both yelled out. Aichi played his usual cards, and so did Kai. Many children gathered around the table, eager to watch to legends fight. The fight was fierce and even, with Aichi at 4 damage, and Kai at 5 damage. Many kids were wowed by their incredible might, and Kai was too with Aichi's. Aichi didn't use things like strides, but his deck was still good enough to hold up to Kai's. Kai had already strided once, and it was Kai's turn to retaliate.

"You have some incredible power, Aichi. But sadly… it's over. FINAL TURN!" kai declared. Aichi's face looked determine to defend against Kai's assault, but Kai wouldn't hold anything back.

"Releasing the Generation Zone!" Kai declared, dropping a grade 3 from his hand.

"Now, the flames of apocalypse have been reborn! Rise once more, and burn all my foes to ash with your flames of purgatory! I ride, Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, DRAGONIC OVERLORD, 'THE ACE'!" Kai declared, as his new unit graced the battlefield. Aichi and all the kids were stunned with the power of that unit, as if they could feel the power already being exerted.

Aichi looked at his hand, his field was full, and he had a nullify along with 4 1000 point shields. He was confident he could survive the assault.

"Alfred is about to be burned by the flames of purgatory. Using my Vanguard's skill, I counter blast! Sending 1 more copy of this card from the Generation Zone face up! Then, he loses one drive." Kai said. Aichi was confused wondering why he would sacrifice one Grade 4 unit like that, and lose 1 drive check.

"My Vanguard strikes yours with the flames of apocalypse!" Kai confidently declared.

"It's nullified!" Aichi declared, as Kai began to check the twin drive.

"Checking the twin drive. First check, nothing. Second check, got it! Heal trigger! Giving the power to my Vanguard, and recovering one damage." Kai said, as Aichi grew worried as to why he would apply the power to his Vanguard instead of a rear guard.

"Activating my Vanguard's skill! By discarding a card, and a Dragonic Overlord, my Vanguard stands once more!" Kai declared, and Aichi grew worried. He remembered cards like 'The End' and the 'The Re-Birth', but none of those cards made him shake like this one.

"The flames of purgatory don't stop burning! Attack once more!" Kai announced, knowing Aichi was going to guard.

"3000 points to guard!" Aichi said with confidence. He knew Kai had to get 2 triggers to bypass his shield,

"First check… got it! Critical trigger! Second check… got it! Critical trigger!" Kai said, smiling slyly.

"Applying all effects to my Vanguard! Now, annihilate Aichi! End the Cardfight!" He said, ending the game with final attack. Aichi sighed, and held out his hand.

"That was a great game! And that card is even more crazy!" Aichi said, offering a handshake, which Kai accepted.

At that moment, a certain red haired individual walked in, a childlike smile on his face.

"Hi there, Kai! I got this new unit I think works well with you. It is called… uh… 'Super Hell King Dinosaur, 'The Arrogant'', or something…" He said, waltzing over to Kai.

Kai smiled slyly, knowing his deck was about to break the limits once more.


End file.
